In connection with such a fabric take-off roller arrangement, in particular for flat bed knitting machines, known from DE 42 42 969 A1, the roller elements are provided on their facing sides with claws, which mesh with as well as grip next to each other, of which the claws of the one end are two-dimensionally crowned on their surfaces which are adjacent to the claws of the other end. In this way adjacent roller elements are seated hingedly against each other, so that the ends of adjacent roller elements can be moved in a direction perpendicularly to the longitudinal extension of the fabric take-off roller by means of the bearing support.
It has been shown that the claws used for transmitting a torque, which are provided with crowned surfaces, can only be produced with a large technical outlay, and therefore exceed the cost allowance for such a roller element. In addition, the assembly of a fabric take-off roller from the several roller elements, which must be aligned axially, is relatively difficult, since the claws of respectively adjacent roller elements must be put together inside a radial ball bearing maintained on the bearing support.